<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fools（by stepOnMeZenos）（译文） by budingdoufu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012693">Fools（by stepOnMeZenos）（译文）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/budingdoufu/pseuds/budingdoufu'>budingdoufu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FF14, Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/budingdoufu/pseuds/budingdoufu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>父子团聚，后果不堪设想。加雷马特色父慈子孝.jpg</p><p>地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/19471861<br/>作者：stepOnMeZenos</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>瓦厉斯&amp;芝诺斯</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fools（by stepOnMeZenos）（译文）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471861">Fools</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepOnMeZenos/pseuds/stepOnMeZenos">stepOnMeZenos</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>芝诺斯偶尔会思考背叛家人是什么感觉，他从来不曾真正服从过父亲，有时表面接受军令心里却不当回事，违抗父亲的意愿，但从未公开反抗过瓦厉斯的权威。因为到目前为止，他还没有理由这么做。</p><p>事实上芝诺斯一刀捅进他父亲的肚子，对方痛呼着鲜血流了满身时，他什么也感觉不到。甚至都没有多年前想象中的那种满足感，芝诺斯意识到自己竟然如此……无动于衷，还带着一丝失望，只有再次听到自己的心跳声所带来的巨大快感能稍稍使他欣慰。</p><p>这就是给予他生命的人？那老东西竟然轻易被他砍倒在地，痛苦地抽搐。好歹艾里迪布斯那个胆小的毛贼都跟他过上了几招，光之战士的狐朋狗友们也在他面前拼死反抗过。芝诺斯当然不可能在无聊的战斗里体会到快乐，他的父亲不过是一块讨厌的绊脚石，不值得他弄脏刀刃。</p><p>“我的父皇，你还有遗言吗？”芝诺斯询问，也不清楚自己为何要这么做。或许尽管看起来愚蠢，芝诺斯内心还是深处期待这件事能以某种形式结束；抑或只想听听本身的声音说话，表达夺回属于自己的身体的喜悦而已——仿佛先前希望自己能跨越极限那般。</p><p>他实在太想念自己的身体了，幸好无影在他不在的时候把身体照看得很好。</p><p>“芝诺斯……”瓦厉斯声音嘶哑，满脸震惊。他的父亲没料到事态会变化至此，真是愚蠢。不过瓦厉斯哪能料到儿子死而复生——而且，芝诺斯自己也是没想到——但肯定已经猜到儿子根本不想放他一马。</p><p>“没有吗？很好，那我就来结束这场闹剧。”芝诺斯握紧剑柄，没等他拔剑通往王座的大门猛地弹开了。进来个不认识的精灵男，以及，一张许久未见的熟面孔。如果芝诺斯曾关注过这个人，今日重逢想必会相当有怀念感。</p><p>“盖乌斯，恐怕你来晚了，这没你的事。”</p><p>盖乌斯自然没有明智到选择袖手旁观，他拔出枪刃准备战斗。太蠢了。盖乌斯失踪期间在干些什么这个问题耐人寻味，但现在他显然已知道芝诺斯的身体被本尊夺回。</p><p>芝诺斯左耳听两人胡扯右耳朵出，或许当时就该拔剑结束这一切，但另一方面，眼前二人可能知道更多关于他朋友的下落，或者关于他要追寻的力量的消息，便选择暂且不动手。</p><p>瓦厉斯训斥了一堆关于皇位的重任的话，可对芝诺斯而言不痛不痒。“贪婪愚蠢的儿子”？什么狗屁评价。</p><p>“被重担压迫的只有你，父亲，拼了老命也就仅仅把帝国勉强维持住。但是你可以放心，我根本无意继承你那无聊的想法，也没有任何统治加雷马帝国的兴趣。”</p><p>瓦厉斯闻言脸上神色变幻，愤怒——被儿子辱骂了生气是理所当然的。惊诧——似乎在疑惑芝诺斯为何对统治毫无兴趣。还有些情绪芝诺斯无法辨认，也根本不愿深究，甚至连一丝想法都欠奉。</p><p>“我来到这里只是为了消灭妨碍我找乐子的东西，”他父亲愚蠢的干涉行为和那个偷他尸体的小偷一样，不过小贼已经逃了，父亲可跑不掉，“不想让你那微不足道的战争和懦弱的武器带走我的猎物。”</p><p>现在瓦厉斯神色更厉，愤怒燃烧殆尽只留余灰，他颤抖着手抓住还捅在身上的刀，芝诺斯看见刀刃切进父亲的手，刀尖猛地被折断扔了出去。他还残留惊人的力量，看来还有些战斗力。</p><p>“你……为了这个……就要杀掉我？”</p><p>“为此而已”……那还有什么更好的理由杀了像他这样的人吗？瓦厉斯想不明白，芝诺斯也没有时间给他去想，因为躺在地上的人只剩下几秒钟的生命了。</p><p>“除此以外没有任何理由，任何妨碍我狩猎的人……”芝诺斯的怒意超越语言所能承载的，某些时候这就是他表达情绪的方式。也许他确实对父亲感到有点生气，因为皇帝密谋用卑鄙的手段杀害他的朋友。且不说计划能否成功，仅是有这种企图就应该受到谴责。</p><p>“都不会有第二次机会。”</p><p>芝诺斯斜砍下去，一把断刀还能用得如同完整的刀那般好。父亲不甘地咽下了最后一口气，鲜血飞溅到芝诺斯脸上。</p><p>他为挚友所败，当着对方的面自刎，这回忆是如此美好。鲜血染红了他的身体，即使身体变得冰冷当时的感觉还是那么温暖，他在光之战士的目光里倒下被花海淹没。何等奇迹般的美景。芝诺斯希望这一幕能尽快重演，如果双方角色互换就更好了。所以现在应该稍微让自己受点伤，保持记忆新鲜……</p><p>不过显然讨厌的入侵者还在现场，他转身打量着二人——精灵族看上去极为冷静，而盖乌斯瞬间就失去理智。也对，他很尊敬父亲。不过没关系，他们很快就会被解决。待解决那二人后，自己便可以抽出时间小小的放纵一下。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>